


Не могу дождаться, когда я стану королем

by Jiminy



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Baby Durins, Baby Fíli and Kíli, Family, Fili is a really great big brother though, Gen, Kili is not going to be the Queen of Erebor thank you very much, M/M, children!durins, this is kind of a lion king au, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminy/pseuds/Jiminy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Если монархия превратится в это, я перееду в Железные Холмы»<br/>AU, где Эребор никогда не подвергался нападению Смауга, а маленький Фили не может дождаться, когда он станет королем. Двалин размышляет, стоит ли ему планировать побег до того, как катастрофа наступит. А Кили просто хочет, чтобы брат перестал называть его своей королевой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не могу дождаться, когда я стану королем

**Author's Note:**

> Переведено на ФБ2015 для команды fandom Incest 2015.  
> бета Магнус Бейн

— Фи! Я не девочка, я не могу быть королевой! 

Двалин, проходивший мимо большого зала, в котором обычно проводились праздники, остановился, услышав недовольный крик младшего принца. Он моргнул и развернулся, заглядывая в двери.

Фили сидел на троне, на котором обычно восседал Торин во время празднеств; на его фоне маленький гном смотрелся совсем крошечным. Руки едва дотягивались до подлокотников, а на его светлых волосах была корона из веток. 

Перед ним стоял, уперев руки в бока, его младший брат в цветочной короне на темных волосах. Двалин прикрыл рот ладонью, наблюдая, как младший, топая ногой для большей выразительности, кричит:  
— Я мальчик! Не девчонка!

— Ки, ты должен быть моей королевой! Однажды я стану королем, и мне нужно тренироваться!

— Тебе только пятнадцать, и ты не собираешься быть королем до тех пор... — Кили, казалось, начал что-то высчитывать на пальцах, — пока дядя Торин не умрет!

— Я должен быть готов!

— Даже если он умрет, мистер Балин будет твоим регентом, пока ты не вырастешь! — заметил Кили, скрещивая руки на груди. — Я не твоя королева!

— Тебе тоже нужно тренироваться! Мы вырастем и поженимся, и ты будешь моей королевой!

— Нет! Ты должен жениться на девочке, чтобы у тебя были дети! — возразил Кили.

— Девчонки противные, мы поженимся друг на друге.

— Это еще противней. И я вообще не собираюсь жениться. 

— Просто замолчи и сядь на трон королевы, — велел Фили, указывая на соседний трон. — Я старше, ты должен делать то, что я говорю.

— Нет, Фи!

— Я отдам последнюю булочку.

Кили задумался на мгновение:  
— И шоколадное молоко?

— Если мама разрешит.

Кили быстро залез на второй трон, цветочная корона на его голове покосилась. Двалин улыбнулся: Кили в этом возрасте очень был похож на мать. Дис тоже любила носить цветы в волосах, и, насколько он мог помнить, ее первый браслет и большая часть заколок были с цветочной гравировкой. 

— Смотри, Ки, из тебя получается хорошая королева.

— Не королева, — пробормотал Кили. — Я мальчик. Принц.

Двалин зашел в зал, громко прокашлявшись.  
— Чем занимаемся, маленькие принцы?

Оба мальчика посмотрели на него, Кили выглядел застигнутым врасплох. Они спустились на пол, и Фили гордо выпятил грудь вперед:  
— Мы тренировались, чтобы быть королем, а Кили моей королевой! 

— И почему Кили будет твоей королевой?

— Потому что он тот, кто мне предназначен! — заявил Фили.

В обычное время Двалин списал бы все это на детские игры, а дети бывают глупыми; мало кто сейчас был глупее, чем его маленькие венценосные родственники. Далеко не многие узнавали подобное в столь юном возрасте, и это было почти неслыханным среди братьев и сестер, даже среди кузенов. Порой все же случалось, но было большой редкостью. И все же у Фили был очень решительный и ревнивый блеск в глазах, он всегда достаточно собственнически относился к брату. «Может быть, — подумал Двалин, — маленьким принцам повезло. Тем более это не то, что они могут иметь только приемных детей. Проблема легко решаема».

И все же Кили надулся:  
— Я не его предназначенный! Я не его королева!

— Я тоже так не думаю, — Двалин сел на стул. — Полагаю, если вы и станете править вместе, то будете королями или Королем и Консортом-под-Горой. 

— Я буду тоже королем? — Кили вскарабкался Двалину на колени, смотря на него широко распахнутыми глазами. 

Двалин кивнул.  
— Последний раз, когда я проверял, ты был принц, а не принцесса, правильно?

Кили снова кивнул.

— Смотрите, не нужно суетиться, — сказал воин, глядя на младшего принца и поднимая одну бровь, а потом переводя взгляд на Фили. — Тебе не стоит приставать с подобным к брату, он еще слишком маленький, — напомнил ему Двалин. Фили закатил глаза, но кивнул.  
— Почему вы двое здесь?

— Нам нужна тронная практика, — ответил Кили, сунув в рот большой палец. — Фи так говорит.

— А зачем вам нужно тренироваться быть королями? — спросил Двалин. — Я знаю, ваш дядя в последнее время приболел немного, но это только простуда. Вам двоим не стоит беспокоиться ни о чем, кроме как быть детьми, — напомнил им он.  
Подготовка Фили начнется не раньше, чем через год-два, а Кили и вовсе еще был далек от этого. Дис всегда говорила: пусть они будут детьми до тех пор, пока могут.

Старший принц снова сел на трон:  
— Я не могу дождаться, когда стану королем! — сказал он, словно это был ответ на вопрос Двалина. — Я собираюсь стать лучшим королем, которого когда-либо видел Эребор! — объявил он, вставая на трон и выпячивая грудь. Его корона сползла на глаза. — Я стану сильным, могучим и величественным! Даже больше, чем дядя Торин!

— Не дай ему это услышать, — предупредил с улыбкой Двалин.

— Никто не будет говорить мне, сколько есть печенья, и я сам буду решать, когда ложиться спать, — продолжил Фили.

— На это не рассчитывай, — заметил Двалин. Хотя он уже был опытным воином, брат все равно прятал печенье вне его досягаемости. С учетом того, что Двалин был выше, Балину было достаточно трудно делать подобное.

— Короли не должны наводить порядок в своих комнатах, — задумчиво добавил Кили. Младший принц никогда не любил уборку. 

— Никто не будет говорить мне, что делать! Я буду самым главным!

— Быть лидером — это нечто большее, чем просто говорить остальным, что...

— Я буду лучшим королем! Меня будут все любить! Даже эльфы!

— В данный момент я очень сомневаюсь.

— И я буду постоянно устраивать праздники! Фестивали с лучшей едой! — объявил Фили, спрыгивая с трона.

— Яблочный пирог? — спросил Кили, продолжая сосать палец.

— Большой, как ванна! — заявил Фили, хватая младшего брата за руки и стягивая его с колен Двалина. — Так часто, как захочешь!

— Каждый день?

— Если это тебя устроит, — сказал Фили, кружа брата.

— Я серьезно сомневаюсь, что у вас найдется достаточно яблок, чтобы печь пироги каждый день, — усмехнулся Двалин.

— И мы никогда не будем сражаться, потому что все будут меня любить! Даже мерзкие гоблины! Все будут хотеть меня своим королем!

— Ты планируешь захватить Средиземье? — поинтересовался Двалин, поднимая бровь. Фили посмотрел на него и кивнул.

— Мы сможем играть все время, а не только тогда, когда мама разрешит? — спросил Кили, захныкав, когда брат снова его закружил. 

— Конечно! Никто не говорит королю и его консорту, что делать!

— Я думаю, ты обнаружишь, что еще как говорят, — пожал плечами Двалин. Он был уверен, что список обязанностей Торина выше Эребора. — Вы должны будете нести ответственность. 

— Обязанности не для королей, — отмахнулся Фили. — Я просто буду весь день лежать и играть в мяч.

— Если монархия превратится в это, я перееду в Железные Холмы, — пробормотал Двалин; Фили и Кили запрыгнули на стол. Он не мог объяснить ничем, кроме очень юного возраста, почему они себя так буйно вели. 

— Все будут думать, что время моего правления самое лучшее! — не унимался Фили, с ухмылкой поглядев на брата. — И все будут ревновать, потому что мой консорт выглядит лучше всех в королевстве!

Кили улыбнулся брату, возвращая палец обратно в рот.  
— Не выгляжу, — ответил он, опуская глаза.

— Я издам закон, и ты станешь!

— Подозреваю, что это невозможно, — сказал Двалин, пытаясь поймать прыгающего Фили до того, как он упадет со стола. — Ребята, спускайтесь вниз, ушибетесь еще...

— Королям не бывает больно! — сказал Фили.

— А что кол... ком... консорты делают? — спросил Кили, запинаясь на слове и напряженно хмуря лоб.

— Не знаю, никогда не встречал раньше консортов, — ответил Фили, замерев и задумавшись. — Мистер Двалин, что делают консорты?

— Ну, обычно они рожают или просто воспитывают детей, — начал Двалин. — И они поддерживают короля...

— Это значит, что Кили должен везде катать меня на спине? — спросил Фили, уводя за собой брата по длинному столу. Двалину пришло в голову, что это должно выглядеть странно: взрослый гном пытается поймать двух маленьких нелепых гномов в игрушечных коронах. 

— Нет.

— Он должен носить меня?

— Кили меньше, чем ты. Парень, как ты думаешь, он сможет тебя поднять?

— Нет. Я пытался, — серьезно ответил Кили, позволяя брату тащить его за собой.

Двалин остановился, решив, что пытаться догнать их по столу не лучшая идея. 

— Ребята, когда вы станете старше, то поймете, что быть королем — это не только игры и веселье...

— Конечно, это! Иначе бы никто не хотел им быть!

— Ты не можешь выбрать: быть королем или нет, — напомнил Двалин.

— Вы увидите, я рожден им быть! Это будет самая увлекательная эпоха, что когда-либо наступала в королевстве!

«Больше походит, что парня свергнут с трона в течение первой недели».  
— Если ты так говоришь.

— Все взгляды будут обращены на меня и моего справедливого консорта... Двалин, как имя Кили будет звучать? 

— Я полагаю, принц Кили, Консорт-под-Горой, — сказал Двалин, поднимая бровь. Последнего консорта вроде бы звали в этом духе. 

— Мой прекрасный консорт, принц Кили, — усмехнулся Фили, снова кружа брата и хихикая, когда тот начал визжать. — Вы увидите, это будет самая удивительная вещь на свете! Я не могу дождаться, когда стану королем! 

Он вскрикнул, когда они вместе с братом кучей упали со стола.  
— Ой, — пробормотал светловолосый принц, его брат залился слезами, упав вниз и приняв на себя тяжесть удара. — Нет, Ки, не плачь, — попросил Фили, садясь. Нахмурившись, он притянул брата в объятия. — Я не хотел тебя обидеть. Хорошие короли и старшие братья не вредят другим. 

Кили, все еще плача, положил голову на плечо брату.  
— Ты не сделал мне больно, это был пол. 

— Тогда, когда я стану королем, я брошу пол в темницу за то, что он сделал больно моему консорту! — завил Фили, сильнее обнимая брата.

Тут же забытый Двалин разрывался между необходимостью проверить состояние принца и ощущением, что он не должен вторгаться в этот довольно личный момент; он не смог удержаться от теплой улыбки, когда Фили поцеловал брата в лоб. 

— Где болит? — спросил Фили, убирая волосы с лица брата.

Кили, продолжая всхлипывать, коснулся синяка на голове, и Фили нахмурился.  
— Давай, Ки, я отведу тебя к маме. Мама всегда знает, как прогнать боль.

Когда Фили аккуратно повел брата из зала, все еще пытаясь его успокоить, Двалин, чтобы убедиться, что они не потеряются и снова не поранятся, последовал за ними.  
«Может быть, — решил Двалин, наблюдая, как светловолосый принц заботится о младшем брате (самодельные короны все еще были у них на головах), — на самом деле Фили заботливей и мягче, чем все о нем думают, и королевство будет в хороших руках, когда он займет трон».

Фили боец, это было достаточно очевидно, но в нем была и доброта. Фили... а Кили, если уж на то пошло дело, был больше создан для любви, чем для сражений. Это было особенно заметно, когда младший брат, которого, кажется, он любил больше всего на свете, волновался. Было ощущение, что Кили для Фили стоит больше, чем все золото Эребора, и это хорошо. Может быть, в один день хотя бы часть этой любви достанется и всему королевству. Народу повезет быть так любимым своим королем.

Двалин любил своего короля, как-никак он был его лучшим другом, но он надеялся, что сможет дожить — хотя бы ненадолго — до момента, когда Фили станет королем. Когда парень вырастет, он станет одним из лучших королей, которых видели Эребор и линия Дарина. Особенно при поддержке своего брата.

Народ Эребора заслужил это.


End file.
